The invention relates to a mobile wireless communications system.
Cellular technology has now become established as the preferred method of providing a multi-user two-way wireless communications system. In a cellular system, a coverage area is divided into a plurality of zones or cells, each associated with its own base station of relatively low power. These zones are designed to be contiguous so that a mobile unit will always be within range of at least one base station in the coverage area. As the mobile area moves between cells, a central computer switches base stations in accordance with signal strength.
In a conventional cellular system, the switching from one base station to the next or "hand off", is accomplished using conference circuitry. This results in a complex architecture because new called data records and channel assignments have to be established at hand off.